Dark Love of Madara
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Tolong…" Hinata mengadah,  dan mata Hyuuganya  memerah. Wajahnya sembab  dengan pipi basah. Kimono  hitamnya bergesekan dengan  jubah milik Madara saat pria itu maju dan memeluknya.  "Tidak," jawabnya, "Tidak  bisa."


**Warn: OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari 'Simfoni Hitam'nya Sherina. Kalau ada lagunya, silahkan diputar selama membaca fic ini…**

**;)**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Madara x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Love of Madara**

.

.

Langkah kaki bergaung, menabrak dan memantul ke arah dinding-dinding gua yang berwarna merah bata. Seseorang berjalan tenang, masuk dan membawa angin turut serta, menggoyang api di obor yang tergantung menerangi jalan. Di lorong paling ujung dia berhenti, menghadap pada sebuah pintu kayu tua yang tetap kokoh.

Suasana sepi membuat gesekan pintu terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Di sana, di sudut ruangan itu, seseorang meringkuk sepi, menutup dirinya dengan bayangan hitam yang terlalu pekat.

Rambut panjang pria itu bergerak saat dia membawa tubuhnya masuk, mendekat ke ranjang, lalu duduk. Matanya bergerak, melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Bagaimana hari ini?" ia mencoba ramah. Menggeser tubuhnya, dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Jelas sekali. Meski di tengah kegelapan.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, malah memalingkan wajah.

Madara menghela nafas, lelah. Ya. Dia lelah. Jubah hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya lusuh, menunjukkan masa keemasan tuannya yang telah berakhir. Bahu luas itu terasa menampung banyak sekali beban saat sang pria lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Hinata mundur, bersandar di sudut dinding dengan kaki terkekuk. Wajahnya yang ketakutan dan sedih menunduk. Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kecil di pojok, lalu berdiri dan mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang belum tersentuh. "Makanlah," katanya.

Detik-detik yang berlalu selanjutnya terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Uchiha yang pernah hampir menghancurkan Konoha. Rintihan itu keluar,melayang, dan terbang bersama udara yang dihirupnya. Membuat paru-parunya sesak dan sakit. Lantai mulai basah saat air mata jatuh dari Hyuuga yang terlihat tak berdaya.

Madara maju dan mendekat, lalu duduk di dekatnya. "Makanlah," tangannya bergerak, berniat ingin menyuapi Hinata.

Mungkin karma memang ada.

Dia yang dulunya kuat, kini bahkan tak sanggup membuat seorang kunoichi yang tak berdaya menuruti perintahnya. Kalau mengingat betapa hebatnya dia yang pernah melawan hokage pertama, membunuh banyak orang, dan mendapatkan pengikut, rasa-rasanya, ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya yang sekarang.

Begitu menyedihkan.

Terlalu menyedihkan.

Ada suatu waktu di mana dia dengan tanpa perasaan membunuh orang lain, menghancurkan harapan mereka yang memohon padanya untuk tetap hidup. Juga menipu orang lain, memanfaatkan impian mereka, membelokkannya, dan membuat suatu fakta bohong untuk membantu ambisinya. Baginya, impian dan harapan hanya omong kosong yang tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Apa kau gila?" dirinya yang dulu berkata begitu. Karena dia, yang kuat dan tak percaya pada mimpi dan harapan, kini hanya bisa berharap dan memohon pada sosok tak berdaya di depannya. Dia yang kini jauh lebih lemah.

Gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya, membuat suara dentingan yang keras saat logam menghantam lantai. Mata hitam yang memandangnya kehilangan cahaya, meredup, dan hampir mati.

Sendok dan makanan yang tumpah terserak begitu saja.

Madara bersimpuh, lalu meraih tangan mungil itu.

Tetap tak berubah. Lembut… juga hangat.

Dalam penyerangannya yang terakhir ke Konoha, Madara kalah. Melawan sang Jinchuuriki dan teman-temannya, dia dan kelompoknya terdesak. Lalu mereka bertemu. Di hutan terlarang.

Di sana gadis itu terbaring dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Terlihat lemah dan hampir mati. Madara diam, berdiri menatapnya aneh. Lalu suara dentuman keras membuatnya menoleh. Lalu dia membawanya pergi, berpikir kalau menjadikannya sandera adalah ide bagus.

"Kau tak suka menunya? Aku akan meminta mereka menggantinya."

Namun dia salah. Sandera, dan dia bebas, namun akibatnya, dia juga terikat pada perasaan yang tak semestinya ia punya.

Ia membawa gadis itu ke tempat persembunyiannya bersama para anggota. Dan entah dari mana, melihat wajah damai itu memucat membuatnya marah dan kesal, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, dia membantu Hinata. Memulihkan seluruh organ dalamnya yang telah rusak, membangkitkannya, dan mengorbankan seluruh cakra yang ia punya. Akibatnya, kekuatannya yang dahsyat menghilang, dan dia hanya jadi shinobi biasa yang punya kemampuan Uchiha. Entah sadar atau tidak saat melakukannya, tapi dia jelas tak menyesal.

"Tolong…" akhirnya Hinata bicara, "… bebaskan aku."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Apapun asal jangan itu.

Karena semua telah terlalu jauh melenceng dari rencana. Hidup berbulan-bulan bersamanya, dan Madara tak lagi tahu apa artinya melepaskan. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Hyuuga ini, hanya dia. Terserah soal yang lain, asal jangan dia yang pergi.

"Tolong…" Hinata mengadah, dan mata Hyuuganya memerah. Wajahnya sembab dengan pipi basah. Kimono hitamnya bergesekan dengan jubah milik Madara saat pria itu maju dan memeluknya. "Tidak," jawabnya, "Tidak bisa."

Rontaan muncul, lalu hilang saat tahu usahanya sia-sia. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Madara yang terluka.

Sang Uchiha mulai bertanya dalam hatinya, "Kenapa?" Kenapa dia tak bisa membiarkannya pergi? Apa ini karena cakra yang telah ia berikan? Atau karena telah terbiasa dan takut merasa kehilangan?

Mata yang semula hitam berubah merah.

Dia memundurkan wajah, memaksa Hinata melihatnya dengan tangan yang menumpu di pipi basah gadis itu, membuatnya terbelalak, lalu jatuh pada tingkat kesadaran rendah. Mata pucat itu sayu, dan ekspresinya berubah datar.

Madara menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dengar aku sekali ini…" dia memerintah, "… jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi." Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut wajah itu, "Tempatmu adalah di sisiku. Bersamaku." tangannya menekan sedikit keras, "Hanya aku…" tenggorokannya serasa terbakar, namun dia memaksa, "… hanya aku… hanya aku yang kau miliki."

Hanya kau yang kumiliki.

Dengan raut kosong Hyuuga itu mengangguk. Dan Madara kembali memeluknya.

Ini akhir yang dia pilih. Gadis itu akan tetap bersamanya…

Senang? Iya. Dia senang. Tapi ada yang terasa janggal.

Kadang, Madara benci pada pikirannya yang terlalu rasional, karena dia tahu ini hanya perasaan semu yang dia bangun sendiri. Tidak kokoh, rapuh, dan mudah goyah. Karena Hyuuga Hinata ini…

… dalam pengaruh genjutsunya.

Tangan mungil itu balas memeluknya, dan Madara merasa tenang.

Paling tidak, meski palsu, biarkan dia menjalaninya. Dia akan berpura-pura bodoh dan mengabaikan semua fakta menyakitkan yang perlu ia sangkal, lalu hidup dalam dunia imajinasinya yang nyata.

Bersama Hinata.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang selalu mereview fic-fic aneh saya. Bug hug for you, guys!**

**Saya tahu cara Madara emang salah buat mengikat Hinata, tapi jangan salahkan dia yang cuma kakek tua berperawakan muda yang akhirnya kecantol sama si Hyuuga yang manis. ^^V itu sebabnya saya kasih judul 'Dark Love'. Cintanya sih gak salah, tapi caranya yang agak bikin efek dark. Udah cukup nge-dark belum nih? Belum sih, kayaknya.**

**Selesai dibaca, harap direview, ya?**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
